Cheater Do Get Second Chances
by LovelyDino99
Summary: this is the Sequel to Cheater's Dont Get Second Chances. I suggest you read that before this so yeah! After the engagement what happens leading up to the wedding?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:/ ok so here is the squeal for Cheater Don't Get Second Chances. if you haven't read it you should or non of this will make sense to you. :) hope you like it and please read and review. :)**

* * *

"Ahh Magnus!" Alec moaned out from underneath his boyfriend. Magnus thrust in and out of him slowly, making sweet love to his now fiancé.

"Deeper?" Magnus asked in a husky voice.

"Angel yes…" Alec moaned out and reached up wrapping his arms around Magnus's neck and pulling him down into a kiss, still thrusting. Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus's waist and moaned into the kiss. Magnus leaned his head against Alec's looked down at his member appearing a disappearing from Alec's willing body. After a while of slow hard pounding of Alec's prostate he shot his load all over Magnus's and his chests and stomachs. The tightening around Magnus's member brought his over the edge shooting his seed inside of Alec, filling him up.

"Angel, that was amazing…" Alec panted out as Magnus pulled out and lay next to him, pulling Alec into his sweaty form. Alec snuggled into his side and kissed his chest leading up to his neck. Magnus turned his head to give Alec more room.

"Still horny are we?" Magnus asked with a chuckle rubbing his hand up Alec's back and side. Alec giggled slightly and licked Magnus's sweet spot on his neck right below his ear, causing Magnus to moan and pull Alec into him more. Alec grazed his teeth over the spot before bringing the skin to his mouth and sucking. Magnus moaned and brought the hand that was rubbing Alec's back to tangle into his black locks. After a while there was a nice purple bruise below Magnus's ear. Alec licked it once more before sitting up slightly and kissing Magnus.

"I love you." Magnus said staring deep into Alec blue orbs.

"I love you too Mags." Alec said smiling before moving to get up. Magnus grabbed Alec by the waist and pulled him onto his lap Alec giggled and braced his hand on either side of Magnus's head as he straddled his waist.

"And where do you think you're going?" Magnus asked teasingly. Alec giggled slightly and leaned down a bit so that their faces were mere inches apart.

"I was going to take a shower." Alec whispered with a smile.

"Why? No round five?" Magnus asked with a goofy grin. Alec shook his head and smiled.

"My ass isn't ready for that." Magnus groaned and rolled them over so that he was on top.

"Well how about a nice bath then?" Alec smiled and the sweet gesture and nodded.

"As long as you'll take it with me." Alec said, Magnus smiled.

"You won't be naked without me for a while love." Magnus said causing Alec to blush.

* * *

**So there you go folks i know it's complete smut but i figured since they just got engaged this is how it should start haha i hope you liked it and please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/ Hey guys! so here's Chapter 2 of the sequel hope you like it and please read &amp; review! 3**

* * *

Magnus pulled Alec into the bathroom with him and turned the knobs on the bath to fill it up with hot water. Alec closed the door behind them so that they wouldn't be disturbed by the Chairman and turned around just as Magnus was standing up. Alec took a step toward Magnus just as Magnus did the same to Alec. Magnus put his hand on Alec's waist and the other on his lower back while Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck. Alec leaned in kissing Magnus sweetly and lovingly. Their lips fit together like puzzle pieces. Magnus had never felt such a perfect fit with any of his other lovers like he felt with Alec. Alec was his forever and when Alec was gone he would go too.

Alec smiled into the kiss and pulled away slightly. Magnus pulled Alec flush against him though making the front of every part of their bodies touch except for their heads. Magnus stared into Alec's eyes and Alec did the same. They didn't speak, just looked. Took in every feature of each other's faces that they may have overlooked in the past.

Magnus saw a small line on Alec's cheek near the side of his jaw. Magnus brought his hand that was on Alec's back up to touch it, cupping Alec's cheek and running his thumb over it. Alec closed his eyes a leaned into the touch. Magnus kissed him and before long the tub was filled with warm water.

Magnus pulled away from Alec and turned off the water. He looked back to see Alec looking at the basket near the sink that had his Lush bathing cosmetics in it. Magnus stepped behind Alec and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Want to use one?" Magnus whispered in Alec's ear. Alec nodded and examined a few ball like things.

"What are these?" Alec asked picking up a pink one that had a flower coming out of it.

"Those are bath bombs. They dissolve in the water making it change colors and give off amazing scents." Magnus explained with his chin on Alec's shoulder watching him as he examined the sphere. Alec brought it up to his nose a smelled it. It smelled amazing.

"Do you know which one this is?" Alec asked holding it up for Magnus. Magnus chuckled slightly with a smile.

"What?" Alec asked confused.

"That's the Sex Bomb, babe. It gives off seductive scents." Magnus said. Alec set it back down making Magnus pout.

"Why'd you put it back?"

"My ass will be sore for days already I can't handle more today." Alec said. Magnus smiled.

"Another day then?" Magnus asked hopefully and Alec nodded. Magnus watched as Alec examined all of the Bath Bombs he owned which was all of them. He always had one of each. Call him a Lush whore but he couldn't get enough of their products.

After a while of examining them Alec picked a white one with brown specks.

"I like this one" Alec said showing it to Magnus. Magnus smiled.

"Vanilla. One of my favorites" Alec smiled and kissed Magnus sweetly. Magnus took the Bath Bomb from Alec and dropped it into the water. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist once again and they watched as it began to dissolve and fizz into the water turning it a foggy cream color. After it had completely dissolved Alec took off his engagement ring, closed thee sink drain to make sure it wouldn't drop into it, and set it on the counter. Magnus stepped into the bath, Alec watching him, and sank down until he was fully relaxed into the bath.

"Well are you going to join me?" Magnus asked and smiled at his fiancé. Alec smiled and blushed slightly before stepping into the bath and sinking down to a sitting position. Magnus pulled Alec back to his chest and Alec relaxed into him, leaning his head back against Magnus's shoulder. Magnus kissed Alec's temple.

"It smells great." Alec commented with his eyes closed. "It's so relaxing."

"You like it?" Magnus asked softly. Alec nodded.

"Can we use these every night?" Alec asked relaxing even more into Magnus's body.

"Sure, love." Magnus said smiling at how even their bodies fit perfectly together like missing puzzle pieces. Alec's waist fit perfectly between Magnus's legs and his chest was just slightly smaller than Magnus's is making it easy to wrap his arms around Alec's body. Magnus was also just slightly taller so he could give Alec sweet kisses on his forehead.

Magnus kissed Alec's cheek and Alec smiled. Magnus kissed down to Alec neck and peppered the area with sweet pecks. Alec smiled softly and opened his eyes turning his head around to face Magnus. Magnus looked at him with so much love in his eyes. Alec glanced down at Magnus's lips then back up to his eyes before leaning in slowly and capturing Magnus's lips with his own. Magnus brought his hand up to Alec's cheek to hold him in place and deepened the kiss. They stayed like that for a while, then Alec pulled back just enough so that the tips of their noses were touching.

"I love you." Magnus whispered with his eyes closed.

"I love you too" Alec said watching Magnus's facial features as he said those four words. Magnus smiled slightly when he heard Alec say it back. He had heard it hundreds of times by now but it always brought a warm feeling to his heart.

After a while of cuddling in the bath, they stepped out. Magnus grabbed a towel and dried Alec off before drying himself off. As Magnus dried himself Alec went over to the sink and picked up his ring. He smiled down at it at and slipped it back onto his ring finger. He ran his thumb over it feeling arms encase his lower half. Alec looked up into the mirror to see Magnus smiling at him lovingly. Alec smiled and turned in his arms. Alec kissed Magnus sweetly and Magnus moved his hands, bracing himself on the counter now, trapping Alec between it and himself. Alec ran his hands up Magnus's chest and kissed him again. Alec smiled when Alec pulled away and pulled him into the closet to get dressed for the day.

**AN:/ Ok so i know the first 2 chapters are kinda slow...i'll try to pick up the pace a bit in Chapter 3 i hope you're enjoying it so far and i changed both Cheaters Dont' Get Second Chances and this story to M rated because well you know so yyeeeeaaahhhhh! please Review and give me any suggestions you might have for future chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:/ Alright! So I know some of you have been requesting more fluffy stuff instead if just sex so I'm going to try my best to incorporate more into this one! Thank you for telling me your thoughts by the way! I want to make this as best as I can and make it something that is worthy of reading so yeah! Thanks for the support and please R&amp;R!**

* * *

Alec sat down on Magnus's - no, their couch, and sighed. He knew he had to tell his family that he was engaged and he knew Jace wasn't going to be okay with it. They hadn't talked at all since Alec told him to leave them alone. Alec felt bad about it now, realizing that he was out of line in dismissing Jace from his life.

"Alec?" Magnus called from their bedroom.

"Yeah?" Alec called back not getting up. Magnus walked into view and leaned against the wall that led into their living room.

"I could sense your distress from the bedroom darling." Magnus stated. "Are you okay?"

Alec sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Magnus pushed off the wall and walked over to his fiancé and sat down next to him in a cross legged position. Magnus tilted his head down trying to get Alec's attention. Alec didn't look at him.

"Are…Are you having second thoughts?" Magnus asked softly. He really hoped Alec wasn't. He loved him and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Alec's head shot up and he stared at Magnus in bewilderment.

"Are you serious? Magnus have you not heard anything I've been saying the last few days? Magnus, I _love_ you! I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. How could you think that?" Magnus looked down at his hands, playing with his own fingers, and shrugged. Alec lifted Magnus's chin with his finger.

"I love you, Magnus. I do." Magnus nodded.

"I love you too." Magnus said and gave Alec a quick peck on the lips. "But what's bothering you?"

Alec turned his whole body toward Magnus, mirroring what Magnus was doing, and took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"It's Jace…" Alec said staring down at their hands. Magnus ran his thumb up and down Alec's hand and watched his face carefully.

"You still haven't talked to him." Magnus stated. Alec shook his head.

"No. I know you want me too… I want me too. I just.. I don't know what I would say to him. And then to bring up the fact that we're getting married and he doesn't even like me being around you? I just. I don't know. And what about my mom? I know Izzy will be beyond fine with it. But then my parents? No. They don't even know we got back together. They've been in Idris for ages and…" Alec broke off with a dry sob.

"Baby, you're stressing yourself out." Magnus said pulling Alec into him, wrapping his arms around him as if to protect him, and kissing his hair. Alec buried his face in Magnus's neck.

"Jace will realize that it doesn't matter whether or not he accepts you being with me, because he'll know how much we love each other. He will realize that we are happy together. That we make each other happy. He will realize how in love I am with his gorgeous brother and he will understand. Nothing else matters when two people love each other Alexander." Magnus whispered holding Alec close to him. After a while, Alec pulled away to look into Magnus's eyes. He had some look of determination in his eyes and he kissed Magnus sweetly for a moment, then stood up and began to pull on hit combat boots.

"Where are you going?" Magnus asked watching his lover with slight confusion.

"To talk to my brother. And my parents who are supposed to be home now." Alec said looking Magnus in the eyes. "I'm going to go tell my whole fucking family about my engagement to the most amazing man on this planet. I'm gonna go tell them that I love you more than anything in the universe and that whether they like it or not I'm going to spend the rest of my life by your side, because when two people really love each other… nothing else matters." Alec finished his short speech, quoting what Magnus had said only moments before. Magnus stared at his fiancé with such pride and love. He stood up from his spot on the couch and walked over to Alec, kissing him passionately. Alec kissed back for a moment then pulled away giving Magnus one last peck, before grabbing his jacket and leaving the apartment.

* * *

**AN:/ I hope you enjoyed! AHHHHHH Whats gonna happen? How should Jace take it? How should Izzy take it? HOW SHOULD ROBERT AND MARYSE TAKE IT? Leave me a review telling me how you think the other Lightwood family members should react to their brother/sons's engagement! ;) XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:/ OK guys here is chapter 4! i hope you like it and please R&amp;R! :) **

* * *

Alec walked down the sidewalks of New York with determination. He was tired of being afraid. He wanted his family to realize that he was who he was and nothing was going to change that. Alec wanted them all to understand that he loved Magnus whether they like it or not.

Once Alec got to the Institute he opened the door and took the elevator up to the main floor. That is when Alec began to get more nervous. He started to think that they might kick him out or disown him for choosing to be with Magnus. _No! _ Alec thought to himself. _It doesn't matter what they think or do. You are happy with Magnus. You love him._ Alec nodded to himself and took a deep breath stepping out of the elevator.

"Hello?" Alec called out. Izzy soon came running up to him and gave him a hug.

"Alec! Where have you been?" Izzy asked a smile on her face.

"With Magnus." Alec said smiling back at her. Her smile grew a bit.

"I thought so." Alec blushed and looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry Jace said what he did to you." Izzy said her mouth twisting to the side. Alec had texted her about the whole thing a few days ago when she continuously texted him about why he was coming to training anymore.

"It's fine. What I said to him was way out of line though." Alec said sadly.

"What?" Izzy questioned.

"Jace came over a few days ago and demanded to see me. He talked to Magnus like he was so much higher than him. And I was still mad about what he said so when I heard him talking to him like that it just set me off, and I basically told him to stay out of my life." Alec explained with a sigh.

"Oh." Izzy said simply looking down. In the process of doing this she spotted the ring on Alec's hand.

"No way!" Izzy squealed.

"Huh?" Alec said confused before being dragged all the way to his sister's room. Izzy pulled Alec into her room and closed the door behind her, leaning against it with a big, goofy smile on her face. Alec laughed.

"What?" he asked. Izzy covered her mouth and pointed down at Alec's ring, jumping up and down gently and squealing simultaneously. Alec blushed and looked down at the ring lovingly.

"Is that what I think it?" Izzy asked once she gained her composure. Alec smiled.

"Hmm… that depends on what you think it is." Alec grinned.

"Oh don't be smart with me, Alec!' Alec laughed at how excited Izzy was at just seeing it.

"Did he propose?" Izzy whispered with a huge smile on her face. Alec smiled and nodded.

"OH MY GOSH!" Izzy screamed jumping up and down. Alec laughed as Izzy ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"How did he propose?" Izzy asked happily. Alec then explained how everything happened with a happy smile on his face.

"I am so happy for you. I know you love him." Izzy said hugging her brother again.

"I do love him." Alec said blushing,

"Does Jace know?" Alec shook his head.

"I'm going to tell him now though. Is he here?" Izzy nodded.

"Yeah, he's in the training room. You know, he feels really bad about what he said." Alec sighed.

"Yeah I know." Alec said as he exited Izzy's room and began walking his way to the training room. Alec took a deep breath before walking into the room. Jace was wearing black sweat pants and no shirt, attacking a practice dummy with a long sword, completely oblivious to Alec's entrance. Alec watched him for a moment. He wasn't fighting with as much power as he usually did. He seemed sad and after a while he just dropped the sword with a sigh, seemingly giving up. Something he never did. Jace turned around to grab his water bottle and froze in place when he saw Alec standing there.

"Hey" Jace said hesitantly.

"Hey." Alec said back. They stared at each for a while. Before Jace spoke up, interrupting the silence.

"Alec, I'm so sor…" Alec cut him off.

"I know you're sorry, but I didn't come here for that." Alec said watching Jace as he leaned down and grabbed his water bottle. Jace took a drink then spoke.

"What did you come for then?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Ok" Jace said waiting for Alec to begin.

"I need to tell you something and when I do, I don't care whether or not you like it." Jace looked at him for a moment with worry in his eyes.

"Um ok." Jace said and crossed his arms. Alec took a deep breath.

"Magnus proposed." Alec said. Jace stared at him.

"What did you say?"

"I said yes. We are getting married whether you, mom, or dad like it or not and I'm moving out." Jace stared at him shocked, then nodded.

"Ok."

"Ok?" Alec asked confused.

"Yeah congratulations mate."

"Ok, what's up with that? I figured you'd yell at me or something." Alec said with a confused crease in his forehead. Jace shook his head.

"I thought a lot over the last few days. I realized that you really love and he loves you. Who am I to get in between something like that?" Jace said looking Alec right in the eyes. "I'm happy for you Alec. I still don't completely trust Magnus, but you're my brother and it shouldn't matter what I think and I shouldn't get between love." Jace finished.

"The fuck happened to you?" Alec asked staring at Jace in astonishment. Jace laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you've definitely changed."

"Nah," Jace said. "I didn't change, I just realized some shit I should have realized a while ago."

"And what's that?" Alec asked curiously.

"That shit happens and shit carries on." Jace said with a smile. "And that when two people love each other nothing and nobody should try to come between it. Love is love. Can't deny it." Alec smiled when he heard those words come out of Jace's mouth and hugged him.

"Thank you" Alec said once they pulled away. Jace simply nodded.

"Does mom and dad know that you're getting married?" Jace asked. Alec sighed and shook his head. Jace nodded and patted Alec's back.

"I'll support you when you tell them."

"So will I." Izzy said coming into the room. Alec smiled at his siblings.

"Thanks guys" Both Izzy and Jace nodded.

"Well they're in the library. Shall we tell them now?"

"Might as well get it over with." Alec said and sighed as they left the training room.

* * *

**AN:/ OK what do you guys think about Jace and Izzy's reactions. Is it what you expected? Is it not? How do you think Maryse and Robert will react? leave me a review telling me what you think and what things i could be doing better! Thanks for the support! 3 :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:/ Ok here is chapter 5! please leave a review for any ideas you have for this story! :) 3 PLEASE R&amp;R**

* * *

Alec, Izzy, and Jace walked into the library together. Izzy was holding Alec's hand for support and Jace stayed by Alec's side occasionally brushing his hand with his own to show his support for his brother.

As they walked into the library the all took deep breaths, pushing the door open. When. They entered, Robert and Maryse were sitting around the study table. They seemed to be reading silently to themselves, Maryse occasionally sipping from a glass of wine. Neither of them seemed to notice their children's entrance for neither of them looked up or said anything. Alec looked over at Jace nervously. Jace nodded, giving Alec a comforting smile. Alec took a deep breath and cleared his throat loudly, causing both Robert, and Maryse to look up from their reading.

"Oh, Alexander, Isabelle, Jace, when did you come in?" Maryse asked smiling gently at her children.

"Just a second ago." Jace answered.

"Do you need something?" Robert asked.

"Umm…" Alec began looking over at Izzy who smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I have something to tell you guys." Alec said, trying to keep his voice leveled.

"Okay." Maryse said, setting down her book and turning her full attention to Alec. Robert did the same, looking up at his son and nodding for him to begin.

"Umm… I guess I'll just say it… umm…" Alec took a deep breath and looked into his mother's eyes for a moment then switched meeting his father's eyes, who seemed to be getting impatient. Alec looked down at his hands and then took a final breath and looked into his mother's eyes once again, feeling that she would be more accepting.

"Magnus proposed and said yes." Alec said closing his eyes for a moment. Maryse and Robert stared at their son seeming to try and comprehend what Alec had just said. Alec held his breath waiting for them to say something. Anything. Robert stood up and approached his son. Jace stepped in front of Alec to protect him and crossed his arms. Izzy squeezed Alec's hand.

"Move, Jace." Robert said firmly, he had anger in his eyes.

"No." Jace said staring firmly at his adoptive father.

"Jace. I said move." Robert said, getting angrier.

"No! I won't let you hurt him! I won't let you tell him that the way he is, is wrong! Because he is perfectly normal! Screw what the codex says! I'm not going to let you tell him that he can't marry the man he loves!" Jace growled. Alec stared at the back of Jace's head in shock. Robert's face softened at Jace's words. "He loves Magnus! He loves him so much! Can you not see that?! If you don't except him then it's your loss not his! Alec deserves better." Robert stared hard at his adoptive son for a moment before looking past him at Alec.

"Step aside so I can talk to your brother." Robert said his voice now calmer than before. Jace stared at him for a moment then turned his head to look at Alec who nodded with slight fear in his eyes. Jace turned back around and stared at Alec stared at his father with uncertainty.

"Is this what you want?" Robert asked. Alec nodded and gulped.

'Yes." Robert nodded and searched his son's eyes for a moment before seeming to come to a sort of conclusion.

"I don't like the fact that you are homosexual." Robert said staring at his son. Jace clenched his fists next to Alec. "I don't like the fact that you are dating a downworlder. I really don't like the fact that that downworlder is Magnus Bane. And honestly I despise the idea of you accepting him as your husband. But if you really want this then I'm not going to stop you." Alec nodded and sighed with relief.

"But don't for a second thing that I'm giving you my blessing or that I will be at that fucking wedding." Robert said and pushed past his son. Alec stumbled slightly and stared after his father in shock. Alec looked over at his mom.

"Mom?" Alec asked cautiously. Maryse had watched the whole scene from her seat at the table. Alec looked at her with pleading eyes. Maryse stood and walked over to her son.

"Do you love him?" she asked staring into his eyes.

"Yes. So much. I can't even explain it."

"And this is really what you want?" Alec nodded.

"I want this so much, mom. I can't tell you how much I want this." Maryse nodded.

"Alright. I'm fine with this marriage. Now I am not saying I will or will not be at the wedding, but I can't make any promises." Alec nodded and sighed with relief.

"Thank you."

"I love you Alec. You're my son. I won't always agree with what you choose to do with your life, but it is your life." Alec smiled as his mother kissed his cheek.

"One more thing…" Alec began. "I'm gonna move in with him."

"Naturally." Maryse smiled and pat Alec's shoulder before leaving the library.

"That went a lot better than I had thought it would." Izzy said laughing slightly. Alec and Jace both nodded.

"Well I'm gonna get my stuff and go. I know you are all okay with it and stuff but I still want to be with him. He is my home now. And I'm sure dad wouldn't mind not seeing my face all the time." Alec said with a slight chuckle. Izzy and Jace both hugged him. Alec went up to his room putting the extra clothes and gear he had, along with some other belongings and put them in a back pack before leaving the institute.

* * *

**AN:/ so was it the reactions you had expected? leave me a review telling me what you think. :) 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:/ Alright folks here is chapter 6! enjoy and pretty please with Malec on top R&amp;R :) 3**

* * *

"Magnus?" Alec called out as he opened the door to their now shared apartment. There wasn't a reply. Alec twisted his mouth slightly and set the duffel bag on the kitchen table and removed his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack.

"Magnus?" Alec called out again. Alec walked down the hallway to their bedroom to see if he was lost in closet or something. As he passed the office he heard muffled chatter. Alec furrowed his brow and got closer to the door, pressing his ear to it to listen better.

_You shouldn't be here. If you are here when Alec gets back he will have no mercy for you._It sounded like Magnus.

_Oh Magnus but who cares about the little Nephlim? When he is gone you will have me. _

_I don't want you. _

_Awe now don't say that. I love you. And you love me. _

_I only love Alexander. Never will there be anyone el-_

Magnus was cut off by something. Alec couldn't hear anything and was frankly extremely pissed. Alec opened the door silently seeing exactly who he knew he would see.

Samuel.

Samuel was kissing Magnus and had a hand strained as if he was using magic of some sort. Alec knew then that Magnus was kissing against his will.

Alec clenched his fists and all see was red. He stormed over to the two of them and ripped Samuel off of his fiancé. Samuel fell on his ass with a grunt and stared up at Alec with genuine fear, seeing the pure rage and hatred in his eyes. Samuel crawled back a bit.

"Alec…" Magnus began, but Alec didn't hear it. All he could focus on was the boy that made his boyfriend, now fiancé, cheat on him and ruined their relationship for months. Alec attacked jumping on the boy, throwing punches left and right. Using his years of training to their full extent. Samuel tried to fight back grabbing at Alec's shirt, arms, anything that he could get a hold of, but nothing was working. Alec found punching to be the most suitable for him at the moment and threw crushing blow after crushing blow to the boy's rib cage face and torso. Samuel was crying out in pain. Alec had obviously broken his nose and most likely cracked some ribs.

Magnus stared at his fiancé in shock. He knew Alec was strong and a great fighter but he never knew he would go this far.

"ALEC!" Magnus yelled at him. Alec didn't hear a thing, only paying attention to the sound of his fist colliding with the home-wrecker's body. Alec felt arms wrap around him pulling him off of Samuel. Alec kicked and punched out, not trying to hit Magnus but trying to get away so he could continue his assault.

"Leave Samuel. And don't ever come back." Magnus commanded whilst holding Alec in a tight embrace against his body, trying to keep him from attacking once again. Samuel wiped at his mouth and eyes. Clearing the blood away. He looked up at Magnus who had a lethal glare set in stone on his face. Then, at Alec whose face was red with deadly rage and fury. The look in Alec's eyes made it obvious that he was set on killing the boy, still trying to get at him.

Samuel stood up slowly and painfully and limped his way out of the office. Magnus held on tight to Alec until he heard the front door close and even then waited a minute or two to make sure Samuel was no longer in the building. Magnus let go Alec. Alec had calmed down a bit seeing that Samuel had left but he was still beyond furious. Alec stepped a few paces away from Magnus and punched the wall. He then knocked over a chair and punched out a lamp before hitting the wall again.

Magnus was watching him with concern.

"Alec…" Alec had stopped punching the wall, but had his fist in the air as if he was about to. Magnus walked over to Alec and went to take his hand, but Alec moved away going to the center of the room. Magnus sighed sadly and walked over to the love of his life once again. Magnus stood in front of Alec, who had his head down. Magnus took Alec's face in both hands and brought his head up to look at him. Magnus's heart broke seeing the tears in Alec's eyes. Alec was breathing heavily, as if he was hyperventilating and stared into Magnus's eyes. Magnus stared back for a moment before pulling Alec into him, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him to his body.

"Shh baby just breathe." Magnus cooed trying to calm his shadow hunter. After a while of comforting and calming down Alec's breath returned to normal and he wrapped his arms tightly around Magnus's torso. Alec buried his face in Magnus's neck, just wanting him closer. He was done crying and being angry, now he just wanted to make sure Magnus was there.

Magnus pulled back a bit to look into Alec's eyes. Alec did the same.

"Are you ok?" Magnus asked in a hushed, concerned voice. Alec nodded.

"What was he doing here?"

"I don't know. I'm not even sure how he got in." Magnus said pleading with his eyes for Alec to believe him.

"I believe you…" Magnus gave a soft sigh of relief.

"Gah it really fucking sucked seeing you kiss him…" Alec said shaking his head and looking down.

"It wasn't by my will Alexander. I would never hurt you like that." Magnus said his voice cracking.

"I know, I know…" Alec sighed. Alec looked up into Magnus's eyes seeing how sad they were. The searched them for a moment before kissing Magnus lovingly. Magnus kissed back immediately and held Alec closer to him.

"You're mine okay? All mine." Alec whispered when they came up for air. Magnus nodded.

* * *

**AN:/ OK so yeah! were you expecting this to happen? are you shocked? or did yo see it coming? let me know by giving me a review and if the chapter gets 5-10 reviews i will post chapter 7 on friday. maybe thursday if your lucky.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:/ Ok here is chapter 7 please pretty please with Malec on top, Review it really helps to hear what you guys think because im hitting writters black so i need your help.**

* * *

*A few days later*

"What about this one?" Alec asked showing Magnus a paint swatch that was baby blue. They had been looking at colors to go with the theme of their wedding which was Starry Night. They decided on a classic theme after hours of idea searching. Alec found the starriness of it all stunning and only really liked that one.

"I think it is too light for "starry night."" Magnus said. "I like the color though." He said smiling at his love over the kitchen table. Alec sighed and put his head in his hands. Magnus twisted his mouth to the side and stood up walking around the table to his fiancé. Magnus stopped behind Alec's chair and leaned down running his hands down Alec's chest and torso and kissed the back of his neck.

"What's wrong, darling?" Magnus whispered into Alec's ear with concern. Alec leaned back and Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's chest and rested his head on Alec's shoulder.

"It's just overwhelming." Alec said turning his head to look at his soon-to-be husband. Magnus kissed his cheek, making Alec smile at him lovingly.

"I mean we've been doing this for hours. Who looks at paint swatches for five hours?!" Alec asked making Magnus laugh.

"People who are hopelessly in love and want their wedding to be perfect." Magnus said kissing under Alec's jaw. Alec smiled and turned his giving Magnus more room.

"And then we still have to figure out decorations and food and the invitations and the date and a location and-" Magnus cut him off with a kiss. Alec kissed back and reached his hand up to cup Magnus's cheek. Magnus pulled away and stared down at his blue eyed shadow hunter.

"Why don't we ask your darling sister to help us? I'm sure she would love to help and then you wont have to stress yourself out." Magnus said running his hands over Alec's shoulders, feeling giant knots in his muscles. Magnus began to massage the knots out using just the right amount of pressure. Alec hummed.

"Mmm that feels good Mags…" Alec said, relaxing a bit. Magnus stopped and pulled Alec up to his feet and over to the couch. Magnus motioned for Alec to lay down on his stomach and Alec complied, folding his arms in front of him and resting his head on them. Magnus straddled Alec hips and sat just above his ass beginning to massage Alec's upper back and shoulders once again. Alec closed his eyes and melted into Magnus's touch.

"for food we could do pasta and sushi." Magnus said suddenly. Alec opened his eyes and rolled over under magnus so he was looking up at him.

"I'm not sure those two go together…" Alec said.

"Who cares? Both are delicious!" Alec laughed and sat up with Magnus still in his lap, kissing him briefly.

"I love you." Alec said smiling sweetly.

'I love you too." Magnus said gazing into Alec's eyes. "So yes pastas and sushi?"

"Sure." Alec laughed

"And we could have little tables with different foods! Like a dessert table with chocolate mousse shots, mini sorbet cones, and those mini cherry topped cheesecakes! Oh what if we have like a guilty pleasures table with like McDonalds fries and chicken nuggets? Oh and we will absolutely have to have a bar so we can have specialty cocktails like Caipirissima, Ciroc Lola, and Smirnoff specialties! Oh and-"

"Whoa slow down babe! We can have whatever foods you want. As long as Izzy isn't making it." Magnus and Alec both laughed

* * *

**AN:/ please review telling me what you think about all of Magnus's ideas! is Alec going to be to overwhelmed by all the wdeding planning? let me know!**

**if this gets 5-10 reviews i will post the next chapter in a few days.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:/ Im SO SO SO SO SO sorry for the HELLA long wait for an update. ive had a major case of writters block but was able to write this chapter. its not the best but its all i have at the moment. Enjoy 3**

* * *

Over the course of the next week, Magnus and Alec had figured out their menu, the guest list and the venue. The menu consisted of three types of pasta, a sushi buffet, mini ice cream cones, Italian cream cakes, and a variety of o'dourves for the reception. The guest list was laid out. They had Alec's immediate family and friends and some of Magnus's friends as well. They wanted to keep it small and intimate, but Magnus wanted his clients their too because he wanted presents so currently that guest list had about three hundred and fifty people on it. Alec had yet to talk to his parents about them coming. He wanted them to be there but he didn't want to make the situation worse than it already was either. Their venue was huge at Studio 450 with one of the SWANK Productions wedding planners. However decorations was something they were still working on.

Magnus was sat on the couch with Alec's legs in his lap. Alec was reading House of the Scorpion AGAIN, while Magnus went was looking through the SWANK magazine for some ideas to go over with May (their wedding planner).

Magnus looked over at Alec and smiled chuckling a bit seeing that it was the fourth time Alec was reading the book in the last month. Alec looked over the book at Magnus and smiled.

"What's so funny?" Alec asked

"I don't see why you love that book so much." Magnus said with a chuckle. Alec looked offended.

"Excuse you but its really good." Magnus laughed some more.

"You're reading a book about clones that are birthed from cows and have their brains destroyed." Alec glared at him.

"You wouldn't know that if I hadn't told you and for your information im reading about ONE clone who was birthed from a cow and you DIDN'T get his brain destroyed so" At that point Alec stuck his tongue out at Magnus who leaned over and licked it causing Alec to blush bright red and Magnus to laugh some more with a smirk.

Alec smiled and crawled into Magnus lap and continued reading. Magnus kissed the side of his head and went back to his magazine until the doorbell rang. Alec looked up at Magnus.

"I thought you took off work until the wedding?" Alec questioned

"I did." Magnus said furrowing his brows. "Were you expecting someone?"  
"No" Alec responded. Magnus got up and walked to the intercom.

"Hello?" He spoke into the mic

"Hello Bane if you don't mind letting me up I'd like to talk to my son." Magnus turned to his Fiancé who looked shocked at hearing his mother's voice, but nodded slowly indicating that Magnus should let her up. Magnus clicked the button to unlocking the main door and waited for the knock on the apartment door. Alec sat up as Magnus walked to the door and opened it for Maryse who looked cautiously at him.

"Hello Bane."

"Mrs. Lightwood." Magnus said as Maryse stepped into the apartment. Alec stood up and walked over to his fiancé and mother.

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked standing beside Magnus and crossing his arms.

"I wanted to talk to you Alexander." Maryse sad calmly.

"Why don't you and Alec go take a seat in the living room and I'll make some tea?" Magnus suggested. Maryse nodded and followed Alec to the living room where he sat on the couch and she sat in the chair next to it.

"So..?" Alex said leaning back into the couch and watching his mother carefully.

"Isabelle told me about the wedding invitations for your father and I." Maryse said casually Alec nodded and looked down.

"So you're here to tell that you're not going right?" Alec said staring at his hands, Magnus came in with the tea handing Maryse the mug and setting the others on the table in front of the couch. Magnus sat down next to Alec and draped his arm over Alec's shoulders who leaned into his body. Maryse watched them carefully, noting how Alec immediately relaxed when Magnus sat next to him, how they leaned into each other, and the way Magnus looked at him. She couldn't help the small smile that came to her lips for a moment when Magnus put his hand over Alec's.

Magnus whispered something in Alec ear and smiled at him sweetly when Alec looked up at him with a small smile.

"Actually I wanted to tell you that I would love to come to your wedding. I've don't a lot of thinking over the past few weeks and I realize that whoever it is that you love, you are still my son." Alec smiled at his mother and took a sip of the tea Magnus had brought.

"Now i need you to understand that it will still take some time for me to get used to the fact that you enjoy being penetrated rather than do the penetrating, but know that I love you."

Alec choked on his tea and Magnus laughed shaking his head.

"MOM!"

"Oh come on its quite obvious that you are the bottom in the relationship." Maryse said causing Alec to blush bright red and Magnus to kiss his red cheek. Maryse smiled at them and turned her attention to Magnus.

"I do apologize for the way I have acted in the past toward you. I can see how much you really love my son now." Magnus smiled and looked down at Alec who was still blushing bright red.

"I do love him. More than anything." Maryse nodded.

"Well you have my blessing and I really would love to be at the wedding."

"What about dad?" Alec asked looking her in the eye. Maryse's expression changed for a brief second before she composed herself.

"your father is in Idris. He plans to be there for a while. I'm sorry Alexander but he very much does not want to be at this wedding." Alec nodded in acknowledgment.

Maryse stood and set her tea on the table. Magnus and Alec stood as well and Maryse walked over to Alec kissing him on the forehead.

"I love you Alexander I always will"

"I love you to mom"

Maryse turned to Magnus and held out her hand.

"Thank you for the tea it was lovely. I trust you to take good care of my son and protect him."

"I will protect him with my very life, Maryse, I promise." She nodded and began to walk out of the apartment.

"Be good to him. I look forward to the wedding." Maryse smiled and with that she left.

* * *

**AN:/ I hope you enjoyed this chapter once again i am soooo sorry about the wait i will try to keep a weekly update going once again love you dinos 3**

**leave a review giving me your opinion**


	9. Chapter 9

AN:/ I AM SO SO SO VERY SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE DELAY! IVE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH SPEECH AND TRYING TO QUALIFY FOR STATE AND THEN JUST HIGHSCHOOL IN GENERAL SO PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME FOR HOW LATE THIS CHAPTER IS! I WILL TRY MY VERY BEST TO POST REGULARLY NOW. I ALSO HAVE SOME PRETTY GOOD IDEAS FOR SOME ONESHOTS ( NOT REALLY I JUST WANT TO WRITE SOME SO GIVE ME IDEAS LOL) AND I NOW HAVE AN ACCOUNT ON WATTPAD WHERE I WILL ALSO BE POSTING THESE STORIES SO YAY! ANYWAY ENJOY CHAPTER 9

"So..?" Alec asked, stepping onto the little platform in the middle of the room. His tux was finally finished at the tailors and Izzy and him had gone to make sure it fit right and pick it up. Izzy held her hand over her mouth. Alec was wearing a black tuxedo with a royal blue bow tie and a black vest underneath with a white undershirt. He looked gorgeous.

"Wow." Izzy said. "You look hot big bro!" Izzy exclaimed. Alec laughed and blushed. He was absolutely in love with the suit./p

"You like it?" Alec asked./p

"I love it." Izzy said as she circled her brother, observing every inch of the suit on him. Izzy giggled and got close to Alec, whispering in his ear.

"When Magnus sees you in this next week he wont be able to wait to get it off of you."

"IZZY!" Alec yelped, causing many people in the little tailors shop to stare at him, making him blush.

"Just saying" Izzy said, holding up her hands.

"Ugh, let me just change and then we can head back to the apartment." Alec said walking back into the dressing room to change back into his usual clothes: Black sweater and blue ripped, worn jeans

When he was done the tailor put his suit in a black suit bag that you couldn't see in so that he could surprise Magnus with it like he had planned it. Alec was extremely excited but he couldn't help but be nervous about the entire thing It was the first time he or Magnus would be getting married, and hopefully the last time as well , meaning that hopefully they would be together forever.

Izzy and Alec stepped out of the little shop, and started down the street going to the apartment. When they got there, Alec unlocked the door and peeked in, luckily Magnus was still out on his own assignment (Picking out the chairs with May to match the venue.) Alec hid the suit in the guest room closet , a room Magnus never EVER ventured into. After that him and Izzy took off their coats and shoes and sat down on the couch to watch Project Runway to Izzy's request.

"So are you excited for the wedding? One more week!" Izzy asked excitedly.

"I am actually, Super nervous but very excited." Alec said with a small smile playing at his lips.

Right as Izzy was about to reply Magnus burst through the door and yelled out for Alec.

"Magnus what's wrong? I'm right here." Alec said. Magnus ran and jumped onto Alec immediately kissing his neck. Izzy started giggling.

"Magnus! Izzy is here stop!" Magnus stopped kissing Alec's neck and looked over at Izzy.

"Izzy darling you know I love you, but you will simply have to leave and come back later on either today or tomorrow. II just spent hours looking at the ugliest chairs ever ." Magnus paused and looked back at Alec. "By the way I picked solid black weave through chairs. Their weaved or something and they have light blue ribbons." Magnus looked back to Izzy. "Anyway I am extremely frustrated and very horny and need to take it out on my lovely soon to be husband and his fine tasty ass if you don't mind so very much."

Alec stared at his Fiancé in shock, Izzy giggled and nodded.

"Sure . No probs, Mags. Just remember he will need to be able to walk down the aisle next week so be at least a little gentle with him yeah?"

"I'll try." Magnus said. Izzy gave him a knowing smirk.

"I hate you both." Alec said covering his face to hide his major blush

"LOVE YOU TOO BIG BROTHER!" Izzy exclaimed before pulling on her shoes and jacket.

"Enjoy." She told them as she winked and left the apartment. Once the door was shut Magnus attacked.

AN:/ Sorry it's so short and not very good i'm pretty rusty from not writing in so long, anyway I hope you enjoyed and DONT FORGET TO LEAVE ANY REQUESTS OR IDEAS YOU HAVE AND WOULD LIKE TO SEE DONE AND DONT FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY WATTAD IT'S Dead_here_my_love OKAY THANK YOU, YOU ARE ALL LOVELY BEAUTIFUL MAJESTIC MAGICAL UNICORN PEOPLE I LOVE YOU 33


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:/ once again i am so sorry about the delayed chapter! i'm awful and never have time to myself anymore to write. I'm trying my best please comment!**

_"Enjoy." She told them as she winked and left the apartment. Once the door was shut Magnus attacked. _

Magnus continued to kiss Alec's neck softly causing Alec to shiver

"Magnus.." Alec moaned gripping Magnus' arm.

"Yes, my love?" Magnus replied nibbling gently on Aec's ear

"That was so fucking embarrassing!" Alec yelled slapping Magnus' arm. Magnus laughed and kissed Alec's cheek.c

"Oh, come on babe. It's just Izzy."

"Exactly! It's Izzy! My little sister!" Alec said slightly irritated. Magnus sighed.

"Im sorry darling.." MAgnus kissed over Alec's neck once again until he heard Alec gasp knowing he found his sweet spot.

"Let me make it up to you." Magnus whispered sensually. Alec moaned and pushed himself into Magnus causing them both to moan more. Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus waist and closed his eyes as Magnus grinded into him slowly, sucking hickeys into his neck.

"Ugh Mags…" Alec whispered,

"What do you want, blue eyes?" Magnus asked in a husky voice. Alec remained quiet biting his lips as Magnus grinded into him harder.

"Tell me what you want." Magnus demanded when he got no answer. Alec whimpered and squirmed under his touch.

"Tell me." Magnus demanded whispering huskily into Alec's ear and stopping the movement of his hips.

"I want you." Alec said, said finally giving in to Magnus' demands.

"Want me to what?" Magnus questioned further teasingly. Alec whimpered pushing his hips up in search of friction.

"I want you to fuck me." Alec said through gritted teeth, getting frustrated at the lack of friction going on in his nether regions.

"How? Tell me." Alec groaned and rolled them over so he was sitting on Magnus and held his hands down above his head.

"I want you bend me over the coffe table and pull my hair and fuck him me deep in my ass so that i scream and all of Brooklyn can hear you take. I want you to push me against the wall and spread my legs and eat my ass like cake.." Alec leaned down blushing hard and whispered the last part into Magnus' ear. "I want you to stick your big cock in my tight ass and fuck me so hard i WILL still be limping when i walk down the aisle next week."

Magnus moaned at the words that came out of Alecs mouth, more at the shock he got from hearing Alec bbe so sexual. ALec was never one to be like this. He was silent, conservative, and shy. Seeing Alec take control this way was the biggest turn on Magnus ever had.

"As you wish, my love." Magnus said smirking and got up walking to the kitchen with Alec still in his lap.

**Sexy Sexy fun time! Leave a review pretty please with MALEC on top!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:/ More sexy sexy fun time**

He pushed Alec against the counter and kissed him hard, gripping his ass. Alec moaned into the kiss allowing Magnus to push his tongue down Alec's throat making Alec moan even more. Alec brought his hands up to Magnus' chest and pushed Magnus away from him suddenly, causing Magnus to lean against the island in front of the counter.

Magnus watched as Alec slowly walked over to him. Alec leaned into Magnus, getting so close that Magnus could feel Alec's breath on his neck.

"Alec.." Magnus said, shivering as Alec licked his ear softly.

'Forget what i said." Alec whispered grabbing Magnus by his belt.

"I'm in control this time." ALec said smirking as he felt Magnus shiver from his words.

"Understood?" Alec demanded. MAgnus nodded vigorously and Alec chuckled slowly dropping to his knees and unbuckling Magnus's belt and unzipping his jeans pulling them down to real Magnus had gone full commando.

Alec grinned and licked up Magnus shaft, holding the base with one hand as he undid his own jeans with the other. Magnus moaned and closed his eyes leaning his head back in pleasure as Alec swirled his tongue around the head of Magnus's dick. Alec took Magnus's dick all the way down his throat and sucked hard controlling his gag reflex as much as possible and hummed softly around him to give MAgnus some extra stimulation. Magnus moaned loudly and ran his finger through Alec's hair before gripping it hard when Alec began to bob his head slowly taking Magnus all the way down and back up again.

"Mmm Alec…" MAgnus whimpered making Alec smirk around him and suck harder. Magnus could feel himself building up to climax and gripped Alec's hair harder, pushing himself down Alec's throat as he came hard. Alec choked slightly then swallowed and got up smirking.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?" Alec asked huskily, holding Magnus to him by his waist.

"We shall." Magnus replied smirking back. Magnus stepped out of his jeans and let Alec pull him to the bedroom.

Magnus smiled watching the back of Alec's head as he led him to their bed knowing that this was the man he will love for all of eternity.

Alec turned his head to look at Magnus and smiled as they reached the bed. Alec sat down on the edge and smirked up at Magnus and smiled and straddled his lap. Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec sweetly, full of passion and love. Alec ran his hands up Magnus' back pushing Magnus's shirt up and ff of him. Magnus did the same to Alec pulling his shirt up and off as Alec kissed his chest.

Magnus pushed Alec onto his back and began to unbuckle his jeans kissing his navel as he did so. Alec watched as Magnus pulled Alec's jeans off and slowly kissed up his shaft causing him to moan softly. Magnus took Alec's dick into his mouth sucking and licking hard and fast. Alec threw his head back on the bed and gripped the sheets moaning. Alec could feel himself about to cum, so he grabbed Magnus and pushed him onto his back leaning down and kissing him hard as he pushed his legs open. Magnus moaned into the kiss as Alec aligned himself up with Magnus' entrance and pushed in slowly and paused, allowing Magnus to adjust to him.

"Move." Magnus moaned and Alec began to thrust hard and slowly. Filling each movement with his love and passion. Magnus clawed at Alec's back causing Alec to bend his back and moan in ecstasy.

Alec sat back with Magnus in his lap and kissed him lovingly, thrusting up into Magnus as he swiveled his hips on Alec.

"I love you so much." ALec whispered.

"As I love you Alexandre. You're mine." Magnus began to moan louder and louder as he reached his climax, then bit on to Alec's shoulder as he came hard clenching around Alec making him cum hard in leaned his forehead against Alec's and smiled kissing him lovingly. Alec smiled back and kissed him back rubbing his back.

Magnus laid down and cuddled into Alec kissing his neck. Alec smiled as he wrapped his arms around his lover and sleep overtook them both.

**AN:/ Please review you lovely dino people! 3**


End file.
